1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control apparatus with a cleaning mechanism which is used to clean, for example, front panel of an electric appliance.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, various cleaning tools such as a vacuum cleaner, chemical cloths, or an exclusive brush are used to remove dirt and debris from household electric appliances such as television receivers and VCRs.
Accessories of household electric appliances often include remote control apparatuses.
FIGS. 11A-11B are perspective views of one such conventional remote control apparatus, FIG. 11A showing the operating panel of the apparatus and FIG. 11B showing the rear side of the apparatus.
Referring to FIGS. 11A and 11B, a light emitting section 2 and a control panel 4 are arranged on a case 1. The light emitting section 2 emits a control signal (light signal) for remote-controlling the electric appliance. The control panel 4 includes a plurality of buttons 3 for a user to make a selection from a plurality of functions. The case 1 houses a control signal generator, not shown, and batteries for driving the control signal generator. The batteries are located behind a lid 5.
Household vacuum cleaners are designed to clean, for example, floor and carpet in the room and are therefore not suitable for cleaning, for example, a television receiver whose front panel includes complex curves surfaces and many buttons for switches. Brushes may be a cleaning tool most suitable for cleaning electric appliances. However, household electric appliances are usually not sold with brushes. A general purpose brush is usually stored in the house, away from the electric appliance in the house. It is cumbersome to bring the brush from the storage space every time the electric appliance is cleaned.
Miniature brushes and vacuum cleaners are commercially available but they are not quite portable in cleaning electric appliances. Besides, they have to be bought separately from electric appliances.
If the electric appliances are cleaned less frequently, the dust and dirt will accumulate thereon and the accumulated dirt is difficult to remove. The accumulated dirt prevents the normal operation of the electric appliance.